How I Met my Worst Friend
by duh.who
Summary: Chapter 1 :3


I woke up, and went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
>"Home alone, on a Saturday... um, yay." I thought to myself<p>I go up back to my room, where my laptop is. I took a bite of my toast and relize that my browser has been opened already, along with the . I do not remember opening them...<p>

The was just open. Nothing going on. No command entered. But my browser, it was loading some weird page. It won't stop loading.

"Why won't it stop loa-" I whispered, then heard a sound of multiple mice scuttling across the floor somewhere. I peeked my head out of my room, not daring to go out. I pull my legs up onto the chair. With my head in between my knees, I open a new tab and browse the internet.

Next thing I heard was a couple of squeaks and a creak, like someone is walking up the stairs. I was terrified.

Sweating and panicking, I finally close .  
>"What, it won't close...?" Another creak. I decide to not talk out loud anymore.<p>

I then close the tab that would'nt stop loading. Once I closed it, a bunch of tabs opened. What got my attention was that in the search bar, was "666". Not entered, just typed. Just there.

I gather enough courgae to go down the stairs a little. I go all the way down, and peek behind the corner. I swear I saw something! Oh my god, I thought. I swear I saw a pitch-black figure. It was human, by the shape. It had red eyes and looked directly at me then disappeared. I could be seeing things, I thought to myself again.

I go back upstairs and there it was again, for a split second of a split second, I freak out. I run outside.

"It's dark out... But... that's not possible... It was just seven o' clock... in the morning!" I actally say out loud. I hear more and more creaks, and louder scuttling of mice across the kitchen floor. Then I hear a silent scream, echoing across the neighborhood... The thing is I'm not sure if the... neighborhood... Oh. That's it, a neighbor playing a trick on me.

"Oh, alright, you got me." No reply. No sounds.  
>"It's not funny, come on out, man!" Again, no reply nor sound.<br>"Is it someone mucking about? Come on..." Nope. Nada. Zero.  
>I realized it couldnt have been a neighbor, because its pitch dark out. Maybe this is some sort of trick, I keep thinking. Then I feel a soft, velvet-ish feeling on the back of my neck. I look behind. Nothing.<p>

My laptop starts making random sounds, like "GWWROORP GURGLE PHOORSH" and then it hums loudly. I am freaking out now. I open my laptop, and on the screen was an error, "Google Chrome has quit unexpectedly." and on that message, "More Details".

I click "More Details" and it said all the other stuff, but this was strange: "ERR_CODE_666"

I run up the stairs and back to my bedroom. I open my mouth for no reason and then my laptop makes an obnoxious louder-than-ever humming noise. I put my laptop back on my desk and close everything. I re-open Chrome and it says "You are not authorized to access this website" because my home page is Yahoo!. I plug my charger in because I haven't plugged it in before, but it won't charge. It is at 14 percent... and the battery runs out quickly.

Something cold and hard brushes the back of my neck. There it is again. I look back and see a figure sitting on my bed. Blood red eyes. I see it. I really, really see it. I am paralyzed. I stay completley still. Something in my brain tells me it is harmless and I should say hi.

Sadly, my body is doing what it wants to do. So I loosen and walk up to the figure, its eyes following every inch. I touch it. A cold, rotten feeling ripples down my spine. I say "Hello, I am John." and the figure blinked. I touch it for a longer period of time. I move my hand around.

"Oh my god! It's REAL! I can FEEL it!" I shout. My other hand quickly covers my mouth. The hand touching him is taken off, and re-applied. It's like im trying to find a ticklish spot, my hand is moving franticly.

"Hello, I am John." the figure says.  
>"What? What did you say?" I reply.<br>"Hello, I am John. What? What did you say?" it says.  
>"I'm sorry, I do not understand you."<br>"Por shacc aniest ess ay eyne urzh scalldak."  
>"Uh, what? Sorry, but what?"<br>"I am a devil from the heavens." it blinks for the second time.  
>"So what is your name? Do you have a name?" I couldn't stop talking.<br>"Iaodal. I see that you cannot stop talking."  
>I open my mouth to reply, but no words would come out. I shut my mouth and opened it again. Nothing. I close my eyes for three seconds.<p>

He's gone! Was he a mere thought or hallucination?  
>I turn around and find him on my desk chair, this time with pure white wings and blood red fangs and horns. His eyes have turned a beautiful, irresistable golden colour.<br>"How- How did you do that?" I stammered. That second, he disappeared.

I had a hard time figuring out what just happened. I pinched my cheek to confirm this wasn't a dream. Oh god.


End file.
